Nunca le mientas a tu propio corazón
by Lucysd
Summary: Es de noche, y llueve. Ranma no puede dormir, asi qeu aprovecha para reflexionar sobre su vida y sus sentimientos.


Todos los personaje son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

____________________________________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NUNCA LE MIENTAS A TU PROPIO CORAZÓN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Escrito por Lucy chan

Me sentía extraño.. era de madrugada y no podía conciliar el sueño... la lluvia caía incesante en el exterior produciendo suaves sonidos, que se entremezclaban con los ronquidos de mi osuno progenitor... cerré los ojos buscando algún punto de estabilidad pero solo pude llegar a percibir un agradable olor a tierra mojada...

Me levanté sudoroso de mi futón, la verdad es que estaba desvelado y dormir se había convertido en una misión imposible…

Bajé las escaleras con absoluto sigilo, pues no quería que nadie me descubriera, necesitaba unos minutos de soledad, al menos aunque fuese poco. Todos los días tenía que soportar bastantes presiones: las peleas con Ryoga, Mousse y Kuno, las continuas coqueterías de Shampoo, el matrimonio con Akane...

Hmmm... Akane...

Abrí las puertas corredizas y me senté en el pasillo exterior, guarecido de la lluvia por el tejado que me cubría. Contemplé el cielo oscuro y nublado reflejándose en el estanque de carpas mientras que miles de gotitas salpicaban en él.

Medité sobre mi vida... me separaron de mi madre cuando era casi un bebé y ahora nos tenemos que esconder de ella! Que injusta es la vida... sobretodo por las estúpidas promesas de mi padre, que no hacen mas que complicarme! ¡Diablos! Por que tiene siempre que involucrarme en todo? Hacernos el sepukku si no me convierto en el mayor maestro de artes marciales del mundo... casarme con Akane....

Akane... a veces nos llevamos tan mal que preferiría no haberla conocido... je, es curioso que en el fondo no me sienta a disgusto con este compromiso forzado... pe.. pero... que estoy diciendo ! ! ! Ella es una marimacho idiota con cuerpo de ladrillo, carácter de una bestia salvaje... con una sonrisa tan cálida que haría derretir el hielo... con unos ojos en los que te gustaría perderte para siempre...

El sonido de la lluvia me aturdió, ni siquiera se por que dije eso ! La verdad es que no se lo que me sucede cuando estoy junto a ella ! Me siento mas seguro... mi corazón deja de sufrir al escuchar su voz... aunque todo esto me ocurre cuando ella y yo nos encontramos a solas... pero en el momento en el que me siento mas feliz siempre tiene que aparecer alguien... y todo se trastoca... todo... y nuestros comportamientos dan un giro de 180 grados.

Me siento tan sumamente mal al insultarla... no se por que lo hago ! Simplemente brota dentro de mi, como una necesidad a proteger mis sentimientos....

... y cuales son realmente mis sentimientos hacia ella? Le mentiría a mi propio corazón al decir que no siento absolutamente nada, que disfruto al verla alejarse de mi... creo que hay mucho mas que cariño dentro de mi... mucho mas... pero tengo miedo a que ella lo sepa, puede que se ría de mi... puede que me diga que esta enamorada de otro... francamente, no soportaría escuchar eso ! Por eso debo mantener mi coraza de frialdad... hasta que este seguro de que ella siente algo por mi...

Comencé a sentir el frío de la humedad por todo mi cuerpo, así que me levanté y me dirigí escaleras arriba. Antes de abrir la puerta de mi dormitorio fijé la vista en el de Akane... me sentí tentado y, al final, fue mas fuerte que yo...

Me situé en la entrada, la tenue luz de la ventana reflejaba en su rostro inmaculado, más bella que un ángel... me acerqué lentamente hacia su cama, estaba profundamente dormida... tan hermosa... tan dulce...

- Te quiero, Akane... - le susurré.- Espero poder decírtelo algún día...

Le di un beso en la frente y salí de la habitación. Me dirigí a la mía... mi padre no se había percatado de mi ausencia... me tumbé en mi futón y cerré los ojos pensando en ella...

Tantas mentiras… tantos desvelos… día tras día sufro al verte tan cerca de mi pero a la vez tan lejos… He soñado tantas veces con tenerte entre mis brazos… besar tus cálidos labios de fresa… acariciar tus suaves cabellos… Akane… Aguardo pacientemente el momento en el que pueda decirte sin ningún prejuicio todo lo que siento… porque no amarte es solo un engaño a mi propio corazón…

FIN

Escrito a nocturnas horas del 14 de abril de 2001

Notas de la autora: La verdad es que este fic surgió en un segundo! Me apetecía escribir algo cortito, pues ahora estoy metida de lleno en varias historias largas. Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic en primera persona que no sea songfic… que os ha parecido?


End file.
